Not So Soft
by Karae
Summary: Everyone could see the way guys looked at her. Everyone could see the way the 2 always flirted with one another. Eden just couldn’t see past her tita persona to let guys close to her; except for some flings. Maybe he could be the one to see her soft side.


This is a one-shot, I doubt I will write much more…

BTW: pretty explicit, be warned now.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the movie Blue Crush, nor do I intend to write this for any reason other than to entertain readers of this site.

Summary: Everyone could see the way guys looked at her. Everyone could see the way the 2 always flirted with one another. Eden just couldn't see past her tita persona to let guys close to her; except for the occasional fling… Maybe he could be the one to see her as something more.

* * *

**NOT SO SOFT**

Eden had been working through the day in her workshop. Ever since Ann Maria had signed with Billabong, she had been flooded with business. She mostly had more local clients, but a few pro chick surfers from the Pipe Masters had come to her with boards in mind. She didn't mind much, but she was contemplating quitting at the resort. She just wasn't so sure how Lena would react.

Trying to get the tail less pinched and letting her thoughts take over her mind, she practically maimed Kala when he walked up behind her and put his hands on her hips.

" Damn girl, I just came in to talk with you," he said with his hands up in surrender. Maybe picking a time she didn't have power tools at her fingertips would have been a good idea.

" Kala, man, what you want?" she asked as she took off her mask.

" I need a new board and I thought of you."

" Hah! Now, you come to me. I'm been making boards since we were in high school. But now that they were mentioned in a magazine you're going to jump on the band wagon, yah?" she said mocking him as she crossed her arms.

" Come on tita, you know I've had your boards before, plus it's not for me. It's for my little cousin Clara. You like her remember?"

" The one that always kicks you in the skins or nuts," she was grinning full on at this point, " yah, I remember her."

" Her dad is finally going to let me teach her and she only wants a board from you."

" Despite how much I like the girl, I'm too busy," she said pointing to the board filled with orders to his left.

" I can't even call in a favor, come on babe."

" Favor? I don't owe you, nor do I ever wish to…"

" No, no. I would owe you," he said clarifying.

" Owe me, huh, okay; it'll be ready in two, maybe three weeks," she said walking out the door. There was no way she was going to get any work now, as she didn't feel like it. Besides, she needed a break she had been on it since dawn this morning as it was her day off from the hotel.

" Three weeks?! Come on girl, I was hoping by next Saturday," he said following her into the house.

" In eight days, you are kidding right, dude?" she asked incredulously.

" No, come on, what if I earned it."

" Earned wha…" but she was cut off by his lips.

She didn't know if she should punch him in the guts or just go with it. As his arms went around her waist, she decided what the hell: he was a damn good kisser and no one would know, cause she was home alone. She grabbed his head and pulled him down, as he backed her up into their table.

Kala let his hands fall down to her thighs, massaging the backs of them, before cupping her ass and lifting her up onto the table. Eden let her neck fall back as he licked it from her ear down to her collarbone and back up.

' Damn, who the fuck told him that it was that one spot that got her going? Bet it was Lena with her big mouth!' She tried to hold back a moan, but when he quickly grabbed her heat, she couldn't hold it in.

He chuckled and as she felt it rumble in her chest she groaned. She grabbed his shirt front and tugged on it. He got the message and took it off. She smiled up at him with mischievous eyes and started to nibble on his left nipple. It was her turn to laugh as he loudly moaned out. He all of a sudden picked her up by grabbing her ass again and walked over to their couch. She continued to mark up his chest while wrapping her legs around him. From this new position, she knew exactly how invested he was into this situation.

He deposited her onto the blanket filled couch and then got top of her.

" You know, if you wanted to get with me, you shoulda asked me earlier."

" What can I say? I wanted to drag you back into my cave."

He began to lift off her shirt and grinned at the fact that nothing was underneath it. That meant they were both wearing only their swimmer bottoms. He stared down at her eyes and kissed her, not believing how lucky he was. This chick was not just the queen of hard-to-get, she was just plain hard-to-get; half the guys on North Shore had a hard-on for her. If he could count how many wet dreams had been the cause of her in his youth, hell he knew for a fact that he wasn't the only guy when they were in junior high that had had them.

He then looked down, 'Damn, tita got perfection underneath all those bikini tops.' He began sucking her breast, while his hands attended to the other one. What truly amazed him is that there were no tan lines on her entire body… a true surfer chick.

Eden on the other hand was lost in her own world of pleasure as she pushed his shaved hard further into her chest.

He then sat up, and only smirked more when she punched him in the gut. She looked up at him and asked, " Why the fuck did you stop?"

" To do this," he said as he shimmied out of his trucks and moved to grab a condom: he had tucked away in his shirt pocket.

She growled and flipped them over. Straddling his hips, she rolled hers, and leaned down to capture his hot mouth once again. In doing so, her wild hair broke free and fell to veil their kissing. He moved his hands down from her waist, where he was steadying her, to her hips and pushed her boy short swim bottoms to her knees. He then moved his left hand to once again engulf her slick heat. He rubbed her clit with his thumb while moving two fingers in and out of her.

She moved with him and then pushed herself up and onto him in one smooth move. He moved both his hands to her hips to help both of them ride out.

An hour or so later, they both laid on the couch snuggling, when all of a sudden Eden stood up in nothing but his work shirt and bent down to grasp a controller.

" Damn, girl, I can't go so soon," he mumbled, as all he coherently saw was her bare bottom wave in front of his face as his shirt feel down when she went to obtain the video game controller and turn on the console.

Laughing, she plunked down and handed him one. They played around for a few more hours, till the girls walked in. Both groups' current conversations stood at a stand still as a pregnant pause overcame the room.

" What the hell is going on here?" Lena teasingly asked, as Ann Maria covered her sisters eyes as a joke.

They had walked in to a very interesting scene. Kala was sitting directly in front of the TV in only his swim trucks, as Eden sat in between his legs in only his shirt. They could tell she wasn't wearing underwear, but couldn't see anything. They had been obviously in the middle of a conversion, as Eden had her head turns toward Kala as they walked in. The video game's menu screen was playing on the TV and the controllers laid still and untouched on the floor. Interesting indeed.

The guilty couple quickly rose, both making reasons as to the situation, as they excused themselves outside.

As Eden closed the door, she could hear the explosion of laughter inside.

' Great, something else I have to deal with.'

Startled out of her thoughts for a second time today by arms reaching around her midsection she looked up into Kala's dark eyes.

" So, you think I can tell Clara I will teach her next weekend?" he asked playfully.

" Nah, I told you I was too booked up," she said as she kissed him good-bye.

When they came up for air, with a raised eyebrow he stated, " So, this is what it feels like to be used." He held his breath and waited for her to hit him hard, when he heard her sweet laugh once again.

" You wish! It will be done in two weeks, and to make it up to her, tell her I'll come with."

" Really?!" his eyes lit up like it was Christmas.

" Yah, but only if you take me out for real."

" So, I guess you really are soft on the inside, huh?"

" Hmm, maybe, but not about my prices, and they have gone up man,"

" What...?" he started, before changing his direction (so as to not let Eden have the upper hand), " What if you used me again, baby?"

" What if you don't tell anyone about today? Then, I'll think about giving you a discount," she replied with a smirk.

She might be getting softer with him around, but she was still a tita. Who wants to be a Barbie anyways?

* * *

Hawaiian term – Tita: A very tough girl, a girl that thinks she's a guy.

Hoped you liked it. This was really to just add onto this genre. And for those of you confused as to Kala is: he is the guy that Eden flirts with in the parking lot in the beginning of the movie and steals his hat.

Be nice and review…

FYI: you can't use the excuse of being too LAZY to log in to review b/c you don't have to log on to review my stories.


End file.
